someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wanderer
History is a fascinating subject and no one man can know every bit of history. I thought I had found something brilliant and completely unknown. The truth was people weren't exactly eager to talk about it. The reason I am is simply because history is history and this was unique. This experience all began when I found a very old book from the early 1200's. The condition was not very good as to be expected but everything was easy to read. Like most books from that time there was no cover art just the title which clearly read, "The Wanderer". The title was very out of place considering this is the 13th century as back then not many people wandered around they just stayed in one town. The librarian asked me "Where did you find that book?". I responded "In the history section, a bit odd eh seems like it would be fictional". The librarian requested I give the book to her. I asked "Could I at least read it first?". She denied for a while until she finally gave in. I always did like her she didn't mind noise as long as we didn't scream at the top of our voices. The book mainly focused on a man who went around different towns for unknown reasons. Apparently people died when he came, this just sounded like a horror book to me. I did some research and just saw everything the book said. As there were no pictures drawn in I clicked on images and found a drawing of a medium height man who to be honest didn't look intimidating at all. He was standing in front of an inn holding an object I couldnt identify shaded near the front end. The next picture was another painting but this time he was being hung. The next was a black and white photograph of him holding some rope and hiding a faint smirk. The last photo of interest was in colour judging by the qualit a 1980's camera with him wearing the same clothes as the previous photo but torn and a faint red tint I assumed to be blood due to his backstory. I couldnt help but notice ever since the painting he had been wearing a mask with Celtic designs which of course didn't cover his mouth. I was fascinated and went on some historical sites asking about him until someone said they knew about him. This person warned me not to talk about it as it would lead to trouble. I asked "What is the name of the masked man?". He responded with "Lucius Remeres". I thought it was a strange name for a Celt. My next question was "How is he in so many pictures centuries apart?". The response was "Immortalty". At this point I was laughing my ass off because this guy must have pulled the whole thing I mean really immortality get real. He asked if i would skype him due to me being "the only one he could trust". I thought either he was a troll or a crap comedian. After a lot of careful consideration I accepted his Skype. During the call he was shaking, I just thought he was cold but in the background there was movement and then I saw clearly something silver. I thought he was trolling until he told me "Run!". Those were his last words i saw him get lifted from the ground and stabbed 3 times. Once in the leg, once in the torso and once in the head. I noticed that this killer moved upwards during the attack so i discconected my Pc, grabbed a knife and waited. In less than two hours I heard banging. I daren't check and after a minute my door had been broken down. I threw my knife at who i could finally recognise as Lucias and it went in his eye. This did not stop or even slow him. He charged at me and plunged his knife into my leg. i did my best to escape as i know fighting was not an option and got as far as The train station (about a quarter of a mile away) and waited for an escape. The thing that made Lucius terrifying was that he waled at a slow pace as if he didn't even need to try to get me. A train came but of course i needed a stupid ticket and it took off. A policeman tried to talk to Lucius due to his suspicious look but Lucius killed him in one punch penetrating his body. I didn't call for help I decided to let him kill me but then another train came and wasn't going to stop. Lucius charged at me again but it tripped him up by sidedtepping at the right moment and he was splattered by the train. I went to sit down only to find his body gone. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life